I'm Your Master Now!
by Summerstuck
Summary: A certain grim reaper gets sick and tired of snapping at Sebastian's heels like a puppy. What happens when Grell finally makes his greatest request? Sorry, i'm terrible at summaries. (Yaoi, Smut-Don't like, don't read!) Thank you !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello~! Summerstuck here! I am not new to this site, but I certainly am new to actually *publishing* anything. I kinda suck at writing. But I will leave you to your opinions. This is a little gem- a short (hopefully) two-chapter smut thingamajig.**

**I dedicate this to my writing mate, Masi-Kuria Kiero! I shall draw upon the suspense, amigo! There's more coming for you! :3**

**Disclaimers: I don't think I could ever own Black Butler...I'd be a terrible director. I'd probably end up killing everyone off...**

**PLLLEEEAASE Read and review! I'd like some feedback!**

.~.

Chapter One: Sebastian is a Big Butt

"Sebastian, baby! Why don't you _love _me?" Grell complained loudly. If Sebastian Michaelis was annoyed, he certainly didn't show it as the crimson redhead caught his coattails. Glancing back, malicious intentions glinted in his eyes, as Sebastian imagined ripping out the murderous idiot's innards. The poor soul desperately craved any and all of his affections. Grell Sutcliffe pouted. "All I ever do, " he sighed dramatically, "is follow you around in hopes that you may one day return my love!"

"And how do you want me to do such a thing, Sutcliffe?" He sighed. "Another one of your pitiful battles?" Grell's jaded eyes glittered in the shadows as shark-like teeth, finely honed like razors, shone past thin lips. A slight blush covered the cheeks under the thin frames of his glasses.

"One night." Confusion clouded Sebastian's mind until he realized what it was , exactly, that the demon wanted.

"Absolutely not."

"Awwww! Why not?" Grell whined. "I'm sure that your dear master has you all backed up." He looked up at the other demon under sooty lashes. "Isn't he a bit young to have fun yet?" The brick wall beside him was pierced with an ordinary kitchen fork, the head of it completely embedded in the brickwork. Grell chuckled. "It seems i've hit a nerve. Haven't I, Bassy?" The butler straightened, obviously done in dealing with Grell any longer.

"I must return now."

"To whom? Master?" Grell femininely put his gloved fists on his hips. "Typical of _you_, I suppose, Michaelis." He waved the notion away.

"Don't follow me." Without another word, the butler disappeared. An irritated Grell Sutcliffe gave out an upset _huff, _marching and mumbling to himself down the dimly lit street.

"Figures. The moment I try to be romantic in such a _boring_ human fashion, he turns tail and _leaves! _Demons! Of all the gall he has!"

**A/N: Auuugh! I'm so sorry that this was super short! I'll certainly publish a longer, more tastier chapter next time. I feel as if Sebastian was horribly OOC...Meh. It'll have to do, I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter guys! My honors class is kicking me in the rear as of recent...soooo I now arrive with the much desired chapter. Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these precious babies.**

Chapter 2: Now Grell is the Butt

"Now, Bassy. Won't you ease my frustrations?" A single, slender finger traced down the vest that Sebastian wore. Removing his strung spectacles, Grell brushed his lengthy hair back. Sebastian growled furiously.

"I told you not to follow me, pest." Grell shrugged.

"Eh. It's not like I ever actually _listen_." He grinned devilishly. "But you _do_ have something I want." His fingers were now slowly unbuttoning the vest, opening to a white button up. Buttons held on for dear life while Sebastian struggled violently against his bindings.

"I am only at the service of Master Ciel Phantomhive. Not you, Sutcliffe." Grell snorted, frustrated by the yammer of the raven-black-haired demon. He saw ruby eyes glint darkly from under the butler's bangs.

"Hmmmm...one fabulous night with the man of my dreams, or eternal romantic damnation? Ah-no. I think I will take my chances with the insect you call 'Master'." He delicately lifted the other man's chin, making it so they could make eye contact. "I will be your master, now." Sebastian spat in the grim reaper's face. Wiping away saliva, Grell grinned. "Very well, my dear. We shall have the utmost fun." He leaned in, muttering into the restrained demon's ear. "And by the end of it, you will be begging Master for more."

**T^T I'm so sorry...**


End file.
